


一次布鲁斯说他喜欢水晶球

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [24]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: *《钢筋直男克拉克·肯特送礼实录》*Do you want to build a snowman可不就是我们本蝙小公举的主题曲嘛
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834798
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	一次布鲁斯说他喜欢水晶球

克拉克时常认为自己并不那么了解布鲁斯——至少在某些方面不是完全了解。这点无伤大雅的疑虑在布鲁斯接受了他第一次的约会邀请后得到了验证，他在赴约前买了一束花，认为那是最传统也最保险的、能够表达他有多重视这场约会的方式，在到达餐厅之后，他将花束送到布鲁斯面前，带着期待并腼腆的笑容对布鲁斯说出了“送给你的”。

但布鲁斯只是放下了手中的玻璃杯，他将手肘撑上桌面、又把下巴搁到了手背之上后瞟了眼那花，无辜地说道：

“我不喜欢花。”

一束花得不到布鲁斯•韦恩的垂青，这理所当然。克拉克并未因第一次的失败气馁，他或许没有经验，但他至少能得到来自朋友的帮助，在那之中，和千百份珍贵艺术品打过交道的戴安娜成了首选。她拨出时间，和克拉克一起苦思冥想，而五天之后的克拉克，在赴约时带上刻上了布鲁斯•韦恩和阿尔弗雷德•潘尼沃斯的名字的相框。它被装在一个系上了大蝴蝶结的粉色纸箱，当然，那源于戴安娜跟他保证过很多次布鲁斯绝对会喜欢礼物盒的颜色。

“你可以把你和潘尼沃斯先生的合照放在里面，”他捧着那个精心制作的相框，热切地等着布鲁斯伸手接过它，“我听从了戴安娜的意见，明白了比起花，我确实更应该送你一些有意义的东西。”

布鲁斯一点也不想接过那个在灯光下还会反光带着诡异雕饰的相框，可是克拉克的目光太炽热，布鲁斯没能忍心坚持自己的原则。

“等等，你说这是戴安娜的主意？”他把相框翻了过来，在看到那两个郑重其事被刻在背后的名字后他又迅速翻了回去。

“是的，她很愿意为我提供建议。”

“我没有其他的意思但是……”布鲁斯拿过装相框的盒子，把它放了回去后又不着痕迹地将它往自己推远了那么几厘米，“你应该知道她其实也只恋爱过一次。”

布鲁斯知道克拉克在很长一段时间里都把戴安娜当成了恋爱顾问、企图在追求自己的过程中减少更多阻力，这让布鲁斯觉得自己有义务告诉克拉克、选择戴安娜真的不是个那么明智的决定。

“所以你不喜欢它？”

“它……”布鲁斯又瞄了那闪闪发光的相框后眼睛瞟向了天花板，“……很实用。”

克拉克抬了抬眼镜，轻轻叹了口气：

“你可以说实话的，布鲁斯，我不会介……”

“没错我不喜欢它。”

布鲁斯快速说完后端起杯子抿了口酒，实际上他想说的是克拉克没必要把每次见面都搞得这么正式，他们完全可以像在任务中一样更随心所欲一些，但克拉克的沮丧溢于言表，并且即刻扩大到了布鲁斯不愿再打击他的地步——布鲁斯猜克拉克最近的多愁善感会致使他把自己这番话看作是一种拒绝，而布鲁斯还没想好自己最终会不会拒绝克拉克，至少他现在还不想。所以他闭上了嘴，并且没想到他婉转的善良在几天之后换来了一个嵌有小型旋转木马的水晶球。

“它同时还是个八音盒！”克拉克的手在空气中比划着，仿佛在示意布鲁斯快点把水晶球翻过来转动一下发条好尽快揭晓那个天大的秘密，“你可以在那个地方拨几圈，然后一边听音乐、一边看里面的木马转圈。”

布鲁斯有一瞬间感受到了自己在词汇上的贫瘠，不过现在跑去翻开字典或是多读两本书也为时已晚，所以他在克拉克的喜悦之中晃了晃手中沉甸甸的礼物：

“告诉我你没刻名字。”

“没有。”克拉克的眼睛亮了起来，似乎嗅到了一丝好的征兆，“我还没有什么立场和资格……你希望我刻上名字？我的？还是你的？”

“不，不，不用，”布鲁斯打断了克拉克的跃跃欲试，他把水晶球捧到眼前，用它挡住了自己无法伪装欣喜的复杂表情，“嗯我是说……这个水晶球不错。”

“你喜欢这个？”

克拉克的语调显而易见变得更轻快了，布鲁斯能听到他那颗心因喜悦而扑扑跳动，心意被认可的肯定和自己的喜欢能给这个脱下制服就总显迟钝的男人带去的意义、显然比布鲁斯以为的还要多，那在拷问着布鲁斯刻薄的诚实，也促使他做了个决定：

“嗯，谁不喜欢水晶球呢？”布鲁斯放低了胳膊，他两手捧着这个笨重的水晶球翻来覆去看了好几遍后，用一声轻咳掩盖了不可见的为难，“我当然喜欢，你看它……它很重。”

“我觉得那里面的旋转木马做得很精致。”克拉克又伸出手指开始把话题集中到这个礼物上，“我查过很多相关资料，这种水晶球是送礼物时的首选之一。”

“嗯，很精致。”布鲁斯控制着自己的表情，他跟着复述，又转着眼睛补充了一句，“很……漂亮。”

“你喜欢就好。”

克拉克鼓起勇气站到了布鲁斯的身边，他的肩膀有意无意地挨着布鲁斯的，而布鲁斯并没有如平时那样敏感地躲开。对克拉克来说，这是个极好的开端，他确定自己跨出了一大步，这无异于要归功于自己送出的水晶球。于是他在下一周的周末又对布鲁斯发出了邀约，玛莎为他们腾出了私人空间，克拉克亲手准备了晚餐，只是当布鲁斯满心疑惑走进特意关了灯的房子里后，引起他注意的并非晚餐、而是捧着一个发出蓝光的水晶球、成为黑暗中唯一光源的克拉克。

“这个会一边唱歌一边飘雪花，”克拉克站在餐桌旁，比起让布鲁斯坐下，他反而更急于向布鲁斯展示这个更大一些、更稀奇一些的水晶球，“还有，你看，你只要这样转动发条，它就会唱……”

“克拉克……”

像急于炫耀宝物一样的克拉克又着手做着演示，而布鲁斯在预感不妙时只想出声阻止他。

“Do you want to build snowman……”布鲁斯还是晚了一步，超人捧着水晶球哼唱儿童歌曲的场景还是毫无防备地被展现在他眼前，布鲁斯咬了咬下唇，逼自己把尖酸统统咽回去，这让克拉克沉浸于他的礼物展示中自顾自接着说道：

“你听，它会唱这首歌，如果你看过……”

“我看过，克拉克。”布鲁斯摇了摇头，他的白眼在自行开灯之前就翻动完毕了，克拉克终于替他拉开椅子，而布鲁斯抢过那只水晶球重重放回了桌上：

“就算你觉得以我的年龄来说很诡异，不过我的确看过那部电影。”

“我不是那个意思，布鲁斯，”一秒内察觉布鲁斯的情绪转变是克拉克练就的绝技，他略微惊慌地弯下腰来凑近布鲁斯的侧脸，“怎么了？你不喜欢水晶球了？”

布鲁斯既想把近在咫尺的脸推开，又想把水晶球丢到自己看不见的地方，可惜这两者他都没能做成功，不仅如此，他还在耳朵微红之前躲开了克拉克喷在他耳侧的呼吸并把胳膊朝礼物伸了过去：

“……我喜欢，”他摸了摸上方的球体，强迫自己扯开嘴角说道：

“毕竟它……它还会唱歌呢。”

但要布鲁斯说的话，克拉克带着雀跃哼唱的那句可比水晶球机械的歌唱好听多了。

布鲁斯还是留下了它，先前的一个被用来压放送进他办公室的信件，这一个则被用来压放一些文件和纸张——但布鲁斯从来没有让它唱过歌。他的接纳导致了之后愈演愈烈，第三个水晶球甚至可以用蓝牙进行遥控！第四个里装饰着一整座城堡，布鲁斯不知道克拉克的选择范围有没有什么寓意，不过他很肯定自己不是对城堡和王子有着过度幻想的公主。在他的办公桌要被越来越多的水晶球占领以前，他向克拉克表达了自己并没有收集水晶球的习惯、委婉地要求克拉克适可而止——

而那已经是不需要提前约好，不需要布鲁斯考量在任务之余该不该和克拉克见面、该在哪里见面、克拉克也能自由出入他办公室之时了。

“正好我也找不到更新奇的水晶球了。”

克拉克对布鲁斯说的话并未感到吃惊和失落，在布鲁斯感觉诧异之前，克拉克把手边盒子里的东西搬了出来，又兴冲冲地拉上了布鲁斯办公室的窗帘：

“不过我发现了更有意思的。”

布鲁斯还没能仔细研究，克拉克就已经为它接通了电，仍有光亮的空间并未影响礼物的效力，克拉克按下了开关。

“你可以放在卧室，当你要睡觉的时候，抬头就能看到这片星星。”克拉克愉快地仰头，如同他第一次发现还有这种新鲜礼物时一样惊喜，“‘送你一片浪漫的星海’，这是我在亚马逊看到的介绍，亚马逊是——”

“……我知道亚马逊是什么。”

布鲁斯很想抱起手臂用手掌拍拍额头，但礼貌、教养、和某些只对克拉克保留的耐心让他打消了念头。

“事实上，我还在上面查到了订制服务，那意味着可以帮你订做，比如你可以把你和潘尼沃斯先生的照片放进去，这样投映到天花板上的就不是星星而是照片上的图像了。”

“……克拉克，相信我，没有人会想在天花板上看到自己和管家的合照。”

克拉克信心十足的欢腾被布鲁斯掺杂进冷淡的语调干扰，他尚不清楚自己是不是有哪里惹得布鲁斯不快，所以他只是收敛了表情和动作，中断了自己也许根本毫无意义的畅想：

“是啊……”克拉克笑得尴尬，“我原本以为你会说……会说‘也可以换成你和我的合照’。”

“我们没有拍过合照。”布鲁斯还是用手掌摸了摸额头，他走过去关了投影灯，终于把几个月前就该说的话说了出来，他得说，推开克拉克包含热情的好意比他想象中还难：

“不，克拉克，我想说的是，你不必每次约会都送我一个礼物，那浪费的不止是你的钱。”

“我只是想告诉你，我很重视我和你的每一次私下见面，”克拉克安静片刻后拍了拍自己的胸膛，以此证明他用上了全部的真心，“我相信赠送精心挑选的礼物是爱意的表达方式，如果每一次都对你说我有多爱你一定会让你逃跑，所以我才……我是说，我只是想让它们替我表达我的爱。”

他因布鲁斯脸上自己读不懂的神情局促，也因布鲁斯捉摸不定的喜好不安，可那也不会让他退却，他就是沉溺于靠近布鲁斯•韦恩这件事，他喜欢每一次布鲁斯收到礼物时眼角流露的细微笑意，那点光芒又迷人，又美丽，哪怕那让他在这几个月里产生了过于自我满足的妄想，他也想一直幼稚下去。

“不需要礼物，你也可以……”

“什么？”

克拉克在庞大的低落中迷茫发问，他看着布鲁斯自己又拧开了那星星投影灯，在无奈地抬头看了两眼后，那个不喜欢花、不喜欢相框、不喜欢水晶球不喜欢任何一切无聊礼物却还是忍让了他的布鲁斯•韦恩，主动地走到了他的身前。

布鲁斯凑近克拉克，双手抚了抚他的衣襟后又轻轻拉住：

“我说，不需要任何礼物，你完全可以用更直接的行动来表达。”布鲁斯只是用鼻尖蹭过克拉克的，却没有更近一步的动作，那些要命的水晶球才换不来布鲁斯•韦恩一个主动的吻。绝对不行。

“比如……吻你？”克拉克明知故问，他顺势搂住了布鲁斯的腰，用力到迫使中年人跌进了他的怀里，“我终于可以了？”

“你早就可以了。”

布鲁斯的话语权只行使到这里为止，因为克拉克立刻用吻表达了他惶恐又真切的爱，只是一个吻远远不够，克拉克早就发现布鲁斯的办公室里有一张好沙发，他得偿所愿地靠着那张沙发完完整整地表达了他对于拥有布鲁斯这件事的急切——

在一片布鲁斯并不喜欢的星海之下。

好在后来，布鲁斯认为，订做一个能投映他和克拉克合照的投影灯，确实是个还不赖的主意。

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2018年1月16日，以此记录。


End file.
